Historically, the body structures of automotive vehicles have fallen into one of two categories--body over frame vehicles and unibody vehicles. In both instances, steel has been used as the preferred material for the structural components of these vehicles due to its cost, strength, stiffness and formability. More recently, automobile manufacturers have explored the use of alternate materials, where suitable, in the manufacture of an automotive vehicle. For example, structural or reinforced molding compounds have been utilized in various exterior body panels, hoods, trunk lids, bumpers, etc. Similarly, other metal compositions such as aluminum or magnesium have been utilized. The use of these alternate materials for body structures has primarily been in nonstructural applications. More specifically, the frame and major body panels which provide strength and stiffness to the vehicle have continued to be fabricated from steel.